


Drowning in Dreams

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, Sally Face - Freeform, Things Are Hard, fanfics are hard, lazy updates are going to be a thing, this is gonna be good i hope, writers block sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: No matter what he did, Sal always felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the mistakes of the past, in the tears shed in silence and in the never ending voices that seemed to haunt his every movement. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to help himself though- having several different medicines to help him best possible. But still, it felt like the world was closing in. He was drowning.And then he met Larry and his friends and everything seemed to change.**There are going to be a couple of triggering things probably but I'm honestly not sure what yet. When I do figure it out I'll add 2 warnings, one in the notes and one for the people who don't look at the notes (You know who you are). Stay safe my friends!!**THIS IS AN AU WHERE LISA AND HENRY NEVER GOT MARRIED!!!!!! (pls don't be upsettie with me. Eat some spaghetti :D)





	Drowning in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I have a habit of writing a bunch of things at once, jumping from one fanfic to the next so that I never really hit writers block. Because of this, I decided to start this book! 
> 
> There are going to be a couple of triggering things probably but I'm honestly not sure what yet. When I do figure it out I'll add 2 warnings, one in the notes and one for the people who don't look at the notes (You know who you are). Stay safe my friends!!
> 
> Anyway, if you have any ideas for me, drop a comment!! I do look at all of them and I really enjoy the feedback! Thanks so much for the support and patience and please enjoy the book :)

_The very first thing Sal noticed was he was sinking. Down, down, down without end. It was dark, it felt like nothing was going to stop it. His breathing... wait, he wasn't breathing. Panic took over his normally calm features as he tried to gasp, tried to claw his way back up. Which way was up? Everything looked the same. He couldn't breath, he was panicking. Sal's nails dug deep into his skin as he tried again and again to gasp. The walls felt like their were closing in, he didn't even care he didn't have his mask. Wait walls? The image changed, Sal gasping as his head broke the surface. He breathed hard as he looked around. He was in some kind of box..._

_The walls started to close in around him, the ceiling forcing Sal down again. He once again couldn't breath, couldn't do anything. He was trying to claw his way out before stopping and going to a wall, pressing his hands against it._

_"Mommy I wanna see the doggy!" The young voice filled his ears, filling Sal with a sense of longing, dread, panic and sadness all at the same time. He pressed against the glass, forgetting he couldn't breath for a second as he watched._

_"Honey, lets wait for your father ok?" The voice. God Sal felt like he hadn't heard it in forever, the male taking it in while he could. The women in front of his eyes was beautiful, her hair honey golden and her eyes the most stunning blue. She was so beautiful, pale skin and a petty frame._

_"I wanna see it now though!" No. Don't do it. If only Sal could reach out to his younger self, warn him of what was going to happen._

_"Alright, alright" The women chuckled "Just let me grab my purse."_

_"Yay! I'm gonna go wait by the trees over there!"  
_

_Sal watched the image fade, growls and screams filling his ears in an instant. He sucked in a breath, realizing once again it wasn't possible as the images flashed around his head. So much blood and suffering, so much pain in the yelling and tears. He closed his eyes and turned his head away while he could._

_Then it was back to falling. Falling through the nothingness and listening to the sounds of his past. So much yelling was involved as he fell and fell and fell..._

* * *

A gasp tore through Sal's lips as he sat up, gripping his chest tightly. He looked around for a moment as he tried to gather himself. He was ok. He was in his apartment with his dad, his mask was on the bedside table and everything was ok. Sal took a deep breath as he grabbed his mask and put it on, relaxing a bit when he heard the clicks. It was ok. They were moving in a couple days and well... He would be ok. 

Sal forced himself up and glanced at the clock, making his way to the bathroom after. He would be ok. Sal carefully took off his mask and picked up the cup with his glass eye in it, washing it off carefully and lifting his head up so he could put it in. He checked it in the mirror, looking at his scarred face as he did and sighing softly. After that Sal brushed his teeth and snapped the mask back on, pulling on his black sweater and tugging it down a bit. He pulled on torn red jeans after and sighed softly as he walked out and grabbed his shoes. He needed a break. Sal jotted down a quick note to his dad and went out the front door.

The air was cold as he hopped down the stairs from the house they were going to leave soon and walked into town. They were moving to the next town over into apartments. A place called Nockfell or something. He hadn't actually heard of it and had started to refer to it as "No where vill". He sighed softly and stretched as he walked in the cold air, headed to a convention store to get a soda. He didn't know why he expected it to be a normal night though. It never was a normal night. 

He went into the store, bought the soda, and went out again, sitting on the sidewalk curb quietly as he put a straw in his drink. There was a lot on his mind. Of course there was! He was about to move, was stuck with nightmares that drove him to hell and had issues in general with well...everything. He sighed softly and unclasped the bottom of his mask, slipping the straw under it so he could sip on the soda. 

Sal didn't know how long he had been there before he heard some kind of music. It sounded almost like a softer version of rock music, coming from the park. Curiosity got the better of him as he got up and wondered in that direction. 

He hadn't expected a group of teens to be there, in the middle of the night, tuning their instruments. 

Sal kept himself hidden as he watched them, listening to the music with a small smile. He reached up and carefully fixed the bottom strap on his prosthetic, listening to the chatter. 

"Are you sure about this?" The guy with curly red hair sounded nervous as he looked at the girl. She grinned. 

"Stop being a killjoy Todd! This was Larry's idea"

"Yes but..."

"Todd has a point" Another person spoke up, Sal letting his gaze turn to the African American standing next to the redhead- Todd. "Its the middle of the night, I don't wanna get in too much trouble. "

"We drove 2 hours out here and walked for another hour just to do this and your chickening out?" The girl put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, Ash that's not what I meant-"

"Neil drop it and come help me" Todd tugged the other boys arm and lead him away. It felt weird to watch from where he was but Sal stayed put. Another boy and girl came over, one with green hair and the girl with silver. She was pretty. 

"Where's Larry?" The other girl asked. Ash hummed a bit 

"He said he was getting his guitar from the truck. It might be a bit before he comes back again, Maple. Why don't you and Chug help Todd and them set up?"

"I'll pass" Chug answered "I'm gonna go get us some midnight snacks" The green haired dude waved and left, Maple following after a moment. Sal kinda hung around, noticing now a long haired male walking over with a guitar in his hands. 

"Larry!" Ash said clapping and running over. "You got it!"

"Ya, now lets do this." If a heart really could skip a beat, Sal's did in that moment. He, for a split second, felt like he could breath. It was gone as quick as it came though, the male holding his chest as he stood in total silence. 

Needless to say, he stuck around to see what they were doing, leaving when the cops showed up. The group scattered laughing and Sal made his way back home, processing what he had seen. They were just being teenagers.. just like Sal. Some looked a bit older but then, he felt like he was just really small for his age. He walked home, a thousand thoughts flooding his head. Sal ended up just going back to bed though.  

* * *

They weren't stupid. Larry and Ash knew pretty quickly that they were being watched after playing a few cords on their instruments, feeling eyes watching but not making themselves known. Larry had decided to slip away in that time, deciding he needed to sort out his thoughts since he felt like they were being stalked.

The tall male was wearing black, torn jeans and a Sanity Falls t-shirt that was stained with paint. His hair, which reached almost to his ass at this point, swung slightly in the windy air. He sighed softly as he walked back to his truck, his brown eyes staring at the ground. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling he had before. 

When Larry came back, he tugged Ash to the side to talk to her about his feeling. 

"I know I felt the same thing" She said quietly. "I made a point of saying all our names though. If this was a bad guy or girl, they would've showed themselves already" Ash had her arms crossed, green eyes matter-of-fact. 

"Good point. We should just play it out and see if they leave" Larry decided. And that's what they did, screwing around and playing music until the cops came to chase them off. While Larry was running though, he could've sworn he had seen something blue in the distance, pausing for a second to look before taking off again.

Man Lisa was gonna kill him when she found out about this one. ' _Sorry mom_ ' Was all Larry could think with a snort as he ran. 

 


End file.
